


A Momentary Lapse

by LadyNobleSong



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobleSong/pseuds/LadyNobleSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Heather Dunbar and Jackie Sharp learn how to compromise and cooperate, for their mutual benefit.<br/>Set as a direct continuation of the gym scene in 3.08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Momentary Lapse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing these lovely characters; I'll put them back, I promise. 
> 
> Well- I wish I could explain why I wrote this; I can't. I just thought they somehow clicked as a pairing, and my impressions were confirmed after watching the Democratic Debate in 3.11. 
> 
> Anyway, here's some gratuitous smut no one ever asked for. ☺ 
> 
> (Reviews are still very much appreciated.)
> 
> Buckets of love,  
> Wil. ♥
> 
> PS: Oh, and millions of additional huggles to the kind folks who encouraged me to put this up in the first place. You know who you are, and I love you very much!

**A Momentary Lapse**

‘Have you felt that at all? Since you became a mother?’  

Jackie flinched almost imperceptibly, nervously interlacing her fingers together. Heather had a point, as much as she loathed to admit it. And yet, she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something almost indecent in the manifest way the other woman was striving to ignite some artificial, maternal connivance between them. Jackie found it degrading, and disgraceful.  

She straightened up, readjusting the leather strap of her handbag on her shoulder, a half-smile stretching her lips. ‘I’ll consider it, Heather. That’s as far as I’m willing to go.’

Heather watched her fixedly, disapproval evident in the way her lips morphed into a sharp, thin line. ‘You know it’s the right decision, Jackie.’

‘I know you want me to think it is,’ the latter replied without missing a beat.

‘The cynical side again, I presume,’ Dunbar answered curtly, before squatting back down onto the mat to resume her stretching exercises. After a pause she continued, the tension of her muscles distorting her tone slightly. ‘I’m wondering, Jackie- if you’re not interested in what I have to offer, why come at all?’

Jackie crossed her arms tightly below her chest, seeking Heather’s gaze, which the latter kept purposely fixated onto the floor.

‘I thought that you had something of actual importance to discuss,’ the younger woman said. She took a step closer to Heather’s mat, and continued. ‘I thought you may try to buy my endorsement.’

Heather stopped mid-movement, eventually meeting Jackie’s eyes with her own, calculating and unreadable.

‘Would it have worked?’ she asked, careful to keep her tone emotionless.

‘My support is not for sale, Heather,’ Jackie replied coldly, a touch too fast to be credible. ‘And neither are my points.’

‘Suit yourself.’

Heather sprang to her feet suddenly, crossing to the other side of the room with a little jog. As she pushed the glass doors open, Jackie pivoted on her heels and hugged her purse closer, expecting to be escorted out. Instead, Heather barked a couple words to the men standing guard outside, dismissing them, and re-entered the gym.

‘What did you say to them?’ Jackie inquired, puzzled by the woman’s actions.

‘I dismissed them,’ Heather replied matter-of-factly. ‘They’ll be waiting for us outside the building.’

‘But why-’ Jackie began, frowning. The words died on her tongue as she suddenly grew aware of Heather’s eyes on her, sizing her up. They were obscured by something Jackie couldn’t quite decipher, but which caused every hair on the back of her neck to stand. She swallowed, flinched, and Heather merely smirked.

In but a few steps, she had Jackie backed into the darkest corner of the room.

 

* * *

 

 It had been a long time since she had been this intimate with another person, Jackie realised as she pushed Heather towards the end of the crunch bench. Even more so with a woman. There had been Remy, for a longer time than she would admit to, then Alan- although Remy had still been lingering in the corners of her mind. And then, the campaign. Sex had become a perfunctory task, another duty to tick off her daily schedule.

She still felt some numb sense of outrage at Dunbar’s earlier sermon on motherhood. It had been distasteful, even for a direct opponent in the presidential race. For that’s what they were- adversaries. Not fellow members of the local PTA coming to blows over a bake sale.

Well, they certainly weren’t _now_ , Jackie noted with a thrill, as she felt the distinctive sting of teeth biting into her bottom lip. After a sharp intake of breath, she let her eager mouth drift back to Heather’s, whilst urgent fingers framed her jaw, pulling her in.  

Frank Underwood had accused the former Solicitor General of being all bark and no bite, Jackie remembered as her fingers dragged along Dunbar’s sweat-moistened hips, slipping under her shirt as they went. Now there was an argument easy to debunk.

‘You’re overdressed for this, Jackie,’ Heather slipped against the latter’s temple, scratching the freckled skin of prominent cheekbones with her teeth.

‘And you’re being incredibly loud,’ Jackie replied in a low whisper, flashing the other woman a glare through the layers of fabric she was hurriedly peeling off of her. ‘Need I remind you we’ve both got men waiting just outside these walls?’

Heather stilled for a second, tearing her eyes away from the flushed neckline to meet Jackie’s eyes halfway, and smiled.  

‘Oh,’ she said softly. ‘You think they have no idea what we’re up to, do you?’ She sat up on the bench, her stomach, still cold from exercising, suddenly pressed flush against the fabric of Jackie’s dress. ‘You’ve never done this before, have you?’

Jackie’s quip died in her throat, as Heather then decided to assault the sensitive skin at her clavicle, nibbling and nipping at the pale flesh on display. Instead, she struggled to repress a series of strangled, breathless moans.

‘That’s adorable, Congresswoman.’

Jackie’s fingers, which had stroked their way to Heather’s back and were now actively fumbling with the clasp of her sports bra, tensed suddenly, manicured nails digging into warm skin.

‘I wouldn't use that title if I were you, _Heather_ ,’ Jackie purred, flashing a cocky smile in turn. ‘For all you know, it may be President Sharp sooner than you expect.’

‘Feeling confident, are we?’ the older woman chuckled, finding herself equally amused and aroused by the other’s sudden change of tone. ‘I like that very much.’

As the recalcitrant clasp finally ceded, Jackie's slender hands slowly slipped towards the alluring display of toned flesh and erect nipples, pressing, petting and pinching until Heather’s breath hitched repeatedly within her throat, words slowly dissolving into moans and groans. The leather trapped between Heather’s thighs had begun glistening with sweat and moisture, and the sight of it alone was almost enough for Jackie to come undone. For the first time in months, her mind was entirely off Remy and Alan.

Reluctantly letting go of the tender nipples, Jackie then reached for Dunbar’s hair, quickly discarding the elastic band pulling it back, before tangling her lithe fingers in soft strands of mousy hair. Giving it a light yank, she accidentally forced Heather’s mouth away from her shoulder.

Something dropped in Jackie’s stomach at the sudden loss of pressure; she absentmindedly fingered the spot the other woman’s lips had been latched on moments before. The flesh was sore and reddened- there would be a vivid mark in the morning, she realised with dread.

‘What do you think you’re doing, Heather,’ she hissed, furious. ‘A _hickey_? What were you thinking, you insufferable-’ Her protests were cut short when Dunbar’s hands suddenly clamped tightly around her biceps, roughly pulling her to her feet.

Before she had a chance to react, Jackie found herself pressed flush against the nearest wall, her back to Heather; she could feel the latter’s warm breath against the back of her neck.

‘You can wear a turtleneck tomorrow,’ Heather replied, unfazed. ‘But right now, precious, it’s not what you should be concerned about.’ A split second later, as if to prove a point, Jackie’s skirt winded up bunched around her hips, and she could feel Heather’s knuckles tickling the side of her ribs, as she fumbled with the zipper of her dress.

The woman’s other hand had inched its way between Jackie’s shuddering legs, and was alternating between tickling the soft flesh of her inner thighs, and applying fluttering presses to Jackie’s drenched, throbbing center.

‘Fuck,’ Jackie hissed, as she felt Heather’s hand palming her breast, urgently seeking the nipple. A moment later, soiled underwear was pooling around her ankles whilst long, demanding fingers circled her bundle of nerves torturously, the treacherous digits not quite daring to dip into her heat yet. ‘Fuck, Heather, this is-’

‘You can thank me later,’ Heather interrupted hoarsely, the thick arousal in her voice making Jackie’s toes curl. ‘I’m sure you’ll think of a way to make it up to me. But for now, Congresswoman, I ask you to be quiet.’

‘It’s not–’ Jackie protested, and then suddenly, Heather’s fingers were right where she wanted them- pressing deep inside her, and _oh_ , this felt marvellous.

‘Right now, it’s whatever I choose,’ Heather purred, pulling on Jackie’s earlobe with her teeth, watching as the latter slowly dissolved into shudders and throaty moans, wantonly thrusting back against her fingers, poise and dignity long relinquished.

Yet, just as Jackie began to demand more, Heather’s movements slowed down, before coming to a complete still.

‘Oh- fuck you Heather,’ Jackie panted under her breath, as her hips continued to bump into the other woman’s erratically. ‘Surely you can do better than this; you’re not going to break me.’

‘So you _have_ done this before,’ Heather whispered triumphantly against Jackie’s neck, punctuating her words with scorching strokes of her lips. ‘Interesting. Oh- and it’s Dunbar to you, precious.’

‘Fuck you, _Dunbar_ ,’ Jackie yielded between two cries. Letting go of whichever support the wall had offered her, she stretched a shaky hand towards Heather’s arm and wrapped her fingers tightly around her wrist, guiding her, urging her on, accompanying every thrust, every last push of her fingers against her clenching walls. ‘Now let’s see- if you can deliver up to your promises.’

The arm the brunette wasn’t clutching suddenly released the now sore breast, joining the other between Jackie’s legs, squeezing a buttock, then another, before gently slipping down towards her clitoris at agonizing speed, eventually finding the patch of sensitive flesh and rubbing, pinching and stroking until it became all too much, all at once.

Jackie cried out, jerking back into Heather’s fingers as she thrust repeatedly, _noisily_ , before collapsing to her knees in a flow of praises and curses mingled.

‘Well, at least one of us won’t disappoint,’ Dunbar declared with a candid laugh, running a glistening hand through her mussed up hair. ‘Perhaps you should endorse me after all, Jackie.’

Jackie, still short of breath, her whole figure shaken with spasms, let out an audible snort at Heather’s words.

‘That’s a little unfair, don’t you think?’ she said softly, just as Heather was retrieving her discarded top with a little hum of contentment. Locking her bright eyes with the other woman’s, Jackie grabbed the garment from her hands, before tossing it away with a smile. ‘I don’t think you will be needing this.’

Dunbar crossed her arms below her naked breasts, raising a dubious eyebrow at the other woman’s little charade. Without breaking eye contact, Jackie sent her dress pooling around her heels, before stepping out of it with grace. What was left of her underwear quickly followed suit, and after tossing her jewellery aside, she closed her fingers around Heather’s wrist again, slowly leading her back to the crunch bench.  

A dimpled smile stretching her lips, the younger woman leaned down against the leather seat, stark naked and utterly silent. She adjusted her posture until she could lay comfortably, before ostentatiously spreading her legs as the other woman watched, transfixed and breathing heavily.

Slowly, tentatively, Jackie arched her back with a low, enticing smile, before uttering a single order to the other woman.

‘Now, come sit.’  

Heather’s intake of breath at Jackie’s words was so sharp it seemed to echo throughout the room. As she still seemed somewhat hesitant, Jackie snapped her fingers in mock irritation, propping herself onto her elbows to meet the other woman’s gaze.

‘Come on Heather; I thought you were a woman of action and quick thinking.’

Whether Heather was riled up the brunette’s words or merely decided to surrender to the insistent throbbing between her thighs, she eventually walked up to the bench and discarded the boxer shorts she was still, somehow, wearing. She ran a lazy hand through her hair again, before kneeling down excruciatingly slowly, her hips coming to frame Jackie’s flushed face as she gently straddled her mouth.

As soon as Jackie’s warm tongue came in contact with the throbbing flesh of her sex, a rush of electricity began spreading throughout Heather’s entire body, causing her to quiver irrepressibly. She had meant to play hard to get -and harder to please- but instead she found herself struggling not to respond to Jackie’s ardent caresses with slow thrusts of her hips.

Heather’s inner struggle must have shown on her face, for she was almost positive she had felt Jackie giggle against her skin, her blue eyes sparkling with delight. Encouragingly, the latter wrapped her hands around Heather’s bony hips, accompanying her movements, coaxing her on gently.

She watched as the other woman began to mumble out an uninterrupted flow of babbles and inane words, her breathing erratic, her head tilting back and forth as she abandoned herself, piece after piece, to the woman’s ministrations. Heather’s hands, seeking support, eventually came to tangle within Jackie’s spread out tresses, combing through them with urgency and surprising gentleness.

Then, just as Heather’s thrusts grew more wanton still, she slipped one hand below the back of Jackie’s head, lifting it up ever so slightly. The latter picked up on the gesture, her caresses growing slower, deeper. Heather could feel her teeth scraping against sensitive flesh, toeing the thin line between pain and pleasure.

‘Look at me,’ Heather begged, mere seconds before coming undone. Jackie’s eyes flew open as Heather’s head dropped down again, and as her glassy eyes met the younger woman’s piercing stare, she cried out and collapsed, utterly undignified.

 

* * *

 

 After both women untangled their limbs from one another, as they lay side by side on the cold floor, gazing at the ceiling and catching their breath, Jackie smirked. She sat up, leaning towards Dunbar slightly, and began tracing the patches of red skin on her body with a single, slow fingertip.

‘That’s very appealing, you know,’ she said in a tone Heather could not decipher. She wondered whether Jackie was mocking her or -an option that was infinitely more concerning- speaking sincerely.

‘Lay off me, Sharp,’ Dunbar sighed, breathing in and out deeply.

‘Oh- back to Sharp, are we? To what do I owe this newfound consideration?’ Jackie teased, leaning back down to steal a couple extra moments of quiet, post-coital bliss. As Heather remained silent, she pressed on. ‘Perhaps you should consider endorsing me instead, Heather.’

The other woman snorted and sat up, reaching once again for her discarded top, a half-smile lingering on her lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much of reading this silly piece, you're absolute peaches. All of you. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you wish,  
> Much love,  
> Wil.


End file.
